Vivien's Relationships
<Vivien Amell Arthur Amell Vivien and her brother are extremely close, being the only consistent parts in each others lives. They are more then siblings they are best friends, rivals and partners always working together to achieve victory. However they are still brother and sister and do fight a lot, frequently over the smallest altercation which can devolve into fights, which while Arthur usually wins, he generally concedes to Vivien's will afterwards. Vivien however has a slightly condescending viewpoint of Arthur, seeing him as naïve and at times a complete moron, hitting him frequently for his stupidity. But she does also respect him for his impeccable morals and keeping himself under control when she would normally flip out, even if she thinks its because he is to dense to react. However this is what she loves about him, that he will always be there for people and never compromises who he is. Still their tendency to spar is frequently one sided due to Arthur's natural talent for combat. Vivien's diverse skill set does give her the ability to work around his defences, but her tendency to give up when things don't work always leads to her failing to make the killing blow. The Order of St. Arthur Gabriel Amell Unlike her brother who still idolises their father Vivien is very vocal of her contempt for him. Before she and Arthur reconcile with him one last time, she condemed him for his murderous actions and frequently claimed that he stole her life, blaming him for the confusion and upheaval that the twins had undergone while on the run. She even refered to him as 'Gabriel' rather than dad or father like Arthur did, and was noticibly harsh against Arthur whenever he tried to defend him. However in truth she couldn't bring herself to hate him, as despite all the evil he did he was at his core a good father to them and at times even a caring human being. In fact she begins to suffer under the strain of trying to deny she cares for Gabriel, which caused her to become angry and irritable. After reconciling Vivien calmed down a lot as a person, and while she could never understand why Gabriel did the things he did she ultimantly could not hate him. As such Vivien honours her father in silence and clings onto the good memories she has of Gabriel. However her confliction and dislike of becomming a werewolf originally stemmed form the idea of how ashamed gabriel would have been if he were still alive: although after comming to terms with her new form frequently uses the idea of her father seeing her as a werewolf as a rather macabre joke. Talbot Pack Peter Talbot When first spying him the tent when her brother brought the Talbot Pack to 'help' she had initially passed him off as just another werewolf. She was rude to him and the rest of the pack in hopes of driving them off and ending her brothers rather stupid plan: but as they were all pulled deeper into a tragic scenario she got to know him a little better. Over the next few days Vivien tried to stay strong, but after her brother snapped from fear and anger she broke down: during which Peter comforted her and she shared a hug with him. From that moment on, she began to care for Peter, which would eventually turn into romantic feelings. However Vivien is a prideful women and while she has feelings for Peter she refused to act on them. Initially it was due to her insistent she found Werewolves unattractive, but in truth it was because she refused to be a part of a 'harem.' While she did not blame Peter for the situation he found himself in, she insists on the view that only one person can romantically love one other person and to do otherwise is to be unfaithful. However the more she tries to deny it the more she despairs, as her choice is either living with him never knowing her feelings or sacrificing her honour for something she knows he does not have for her. Christie Argent Knowing that Christie has a crush on Peter, Vivien has more than once used misinformation to distract her so she could get some alone time with Peter. Even so she holds nothing against Christie and gets on with her on a more personal level than just competing for Peter's attention, as they share a similar history of coming from influential hunter families and being trained to hunt since they were younger. Vivien has even spent time reading books with her, and they seem to enjoy each others company. Christie however did hold initially some dislike towards Vivien who unknowingly came across as snobbish due to her superior attitude and tendency to critique and correct Christie whenever she made a mistake. Over time Vivien dropped this attitude and became less of a stick in the mud making them better friends. Jean C. Talbot While Jean was not present when Vivien and Arthur first met the Talbot pack she loves her to bits. In Vivien's mind she is just so sweet and nice and caring. Jean in turn likes Vivien as she is always polite, but does secretly get annoyed at Vivien's need to critique things. Maria DeBlanca Vivien finds Maria funny as due to her closed off attitude she never realised that Arthur had a crush on her. As such Vivien took it on herself to break the news to her and helped get the two together. Apart from that Vivien respects Maria as she seems to be the only one of the Talbot pack who keep their cool when her father swears to kill them all. Derek Xander Vivien was actually scared of Derek when they first met. Out of all the Talbot pack she knew that only he was a born werewolf and thus knew who her father was. As such she would make sure to keep an eye on him. However once Derek's temper begins to flare at her brother she actually warns him not antagonise Arthur or else he wouldn't survive her brothers anger. As a result of this, and Vivien's rather foul manners when she meets the Talbot pack, Derek initially thinks of Vivien as a stuck up Hunter. They rarely talked initially and had a silet contempt for one another. After her brother snaps at Derek and comes out about his guilt, Vivien explains why Arthur and Derek were so similar due to the murder of their biological parents when they were younger. By the time Vivien gets infected Derek and Vivien had come to respect one another and Vivien secretly admits to Ashley that if she wasn't gunning for Peter she would have gone after Derek if only for his looks. Although Ashley was unsure if this was a joke. Laura Schwartzwald The two have not really talked that much, but Laura was slightly suspicious of Vivien on her return due to her hearing rumors of the Order of St. Arthur. The two were always polite to one another and Vivien even expressed interest in examining Laura to see how she was 'made.' While this annoyed the Laura the two did get over it. Vivien strangely was not aware that Laura was actually interested in Peter and as such used misinformation to try and get her away from Peter. Laura however was the first girl to realize what she was up to as she recognized it as classic distraction tactics. Because Laura realized this Vivien has developed a lot of respect for Laura's tactical skills. Lavia Renberth At the other end of the spectrum Vivien and Lavia tend argue quite a lot as Lavia easily picks up on Vivien's attempts to flirt with Peter causing her to consider her a rival and in turn Vivien being the confident women she is rising to compete with her. As such the hot tempered Vivien and the calm Lavia share a 'hidden' war to undermine one another, while it is no means dangerous they tend to prank one another in an attempt to get closer to Peter. However the pranking eventually turns into a form of affection between the two as neither one can ever really get ahead of the other, and quickly becomes more of a actual game between them rather than a way of getting Peter's attention. They even team up at one point to try and distract the other girls competing for Peter's attention long enough for both of them to then duke it out for Peter. Needless to say it ends badly for both of them. Kylie Ginxem Out of all the Talbot pack Kylie and Vivien have the closest relationship: Kylie is a fresh and original fashion designer and Vivien loves fashion. Not only that both share a similar preference for Gothic style clothing, and have bonded over their mutual love of designing. Kylie shares sewing and designing techniques with Vivien and vice versa Vivien gives her modelling and acting advice needed to put on a show when she shows off her designs. Kylie has actually gotten Vivien into cosplaying, and why she is nowhere good as her 'master' they share a mutual love of dressing up and putting on a show. Maxine Sommers Similar to a fault, Maxine and Vivien clash the most frequently out of Peter's would be lovers. Both are proud and strong willed and both have polar opposite views on what it means to be a werewolf. Vivien feels she is human and greatly dislikes any person acting in her own words 'like a dog' while Maxine feels humans and werewolves are different and should be treated as such. While it is an ideological battle they wage, their competition for Peter is more driven by Vivien trying to get Maxine away from him, causing Maxine to torment her by showing even more affection to Peter. Despite this Vivien and her have called a truce over fighting as to not upset Peter and have even made attempts to get to know one another better. The fact they both want to be the best has led to them trying to outdo each other at a different thing each time they meet as to prove that they are the more deserving girlfriend. And although neither one will admit it these competitions have actually helped them get along. Ben Selton Candice Clemens Ashi Talbot Pack Crusaders Diana Markerns Stacie London Omega Pack Riley Talbot She respects Riley's leadership, as well as cherishes his friendship. She sees through him that Lycanthropy changes a person physically, but enhances them mentally as well. She believed he would be a well-honoured knight if time was different. She also joked that would also be a good time which harems were common, mostly to help him cope with the growing number of girls that are not just falling for him, but also for his cousin, Peter. She is secretly smitten with him, due to his similarities to his cousin Peter, although she refuses to make a move on him, as to not disturb what Riley and Melina have. She has also helped him with writing his journals and correcting him when he gets the basic facts wrong. However she is astounded by his ability to turn up information on the supernatural that even the 1500 year old Order she was a part of couldn't. She puts it down to his kind and welcoming nature, approaching things as a friend rather than as an enemy. As for that she greatly admires his new approach, but is frustrated with her own inability to get the results he does. Melina DuLac Vivien and Melina initialy originaly shared what could be called a cordial and respectful relationship: as she approved of Melina dating her brother, happy that her the rather dense Arthur had found someone equally determined and active as he was. Indeed when she learent that Melina was a werewolf and the fact what her father had done she was shocked and felt deep shame over doing nothing. However after reuniting with Melina her tine had changed again, Vivien can now no longer stand her. The born werewolf seems to be on a warpath on trying to eternily torment her own brother, with Melina using or bullying him in revenge for somthing he could not control, and being placed bettween two people he cared deeply about. Melina and Vivien thus steer clear of each other and while Viven feels that her brother deserves some reminder of his mistakes, he feels the truma he gets from seeing Melina is enough. Despite Vivien sticking up for her brother though, the two still share a flicker of respect, which eventully sees them reconcile over the issue. Klara Plisley Vivien has at times unintentionally scared Klara due to her bossy nature. As with many in the pack Vivien's tendency to critique and criticise others came across as a bit strong and caused Klara to be wary around her. However Vivien takes it on herself to also look after Klara who had been through a lot and effectively becomes her big sister. While their is still tension between the two Vivien does what she does out of care of Klara's well being, as she knows what's it like to have your life turned upside down. However deep down Vivien finds Klara just adorable and so lovely sweet and cute and wants to protect her: making the things she does more out of overprotective love then any malice. So after she stats to realise her own issue of critiquing people she officially grants Klara the power to point out to Vivien when her critiques turn into insults and as such Klara has some measure of power over her 'big sister.' Vivien has also tried to teach Klara some acting skills to use with her ability to use pheromones to seduce people, as well as giving her basic training in guns. From this Klara adapted the techniques to use her wrist mounted crossbows. The two have also begun using Klara's botany and natural Chlorokinesis, along with Vivien's potion making skills to brew up various magical potions to varying affects. Kiri Sarmers Described as 'thick as thieves' Kiri's pension for business and Vivien's knowledge of the supernatural allows them both to create accurate exhibits that rake in the customers. Vivien is one of the few people that Kiri is upfront with about her very money orientated personality and interestingly Vivien sympathises with her. While Vivien does not care for money beyond shopping allowances, she does understand Kiri's frustration with the stupid actions of their pack mates and both of them have a tendency to snap in unison at a stupid action. Vivien is one of the first people Kiri opens up to about her past and her distrust of people as she feels Vivien understands this due to how Vivien was constantly interrogated by the Order when she was a child, similar to how Kiri was never truly loved until now. Due to this understanding the two has Vivien is given a lot more leeway by Kiri in terms of her work around the Mystery Mansion. However they also share an interesting relationship due to Kiri's complex on Vivien's huge chest, which is something Vivien has grown to accept. Xeneva Quatre Vivien and Xeneva get on like two pees in a pod: they had similar upbringing, similar traumas of being lied to and are in a similar position of being former hunters being turned into werewolves. They do argue on ocasion due to both of them sharing quite confident and at times arrigant streaks in their personality, with Xeneva preferring strength over skill, while Vivien prefers technique over brute strength. But the bond they share is more based upon what they find familiar about each other rather than where they conflict. Sheelea Zhou To some degree Vivien scares Sheelea, Vivien's tendency to try and dominate the situation she is in has caused her to come across as overbearing and bossy, startling her. Vivien however does like Sheela as she is kind and sweet, but grows easily frustrated with her clumsy antics which she describes as the worst case of an 'air head' that she has ever seen. Sheelea and Vivien initially had quite a tense relationship with Vivien not realising she was upsetting her pack mate and Sheelea being to timid to confront her on it. It wasn't until the two got trapped in a mine with some Amber entombed dinosaurs while exploring that the two had some alone time and worked out their issues. After this Vivien eased off on Sheelea and after seeing her in combat rapidly changed her tune about her being clumsy. Still Vivien still has a tendency to snap, although no longer critiques her anymore. Ludo Rambock Ludo drives Vivien nuts, she thinks of him as a pervert as he is always trying to peep on her, something which she has punched him through a wall more than once for. She gets even more frustrated by his skill at running away from each her. Ludo meanwhile is head of heels for Vivien who he sees as a true beauty and flirts with her often. While Vivien would often hit him with each comment which Ludo would say was 'worth it' over time Vivien just comes to accept it as part of everyday life. Indeed after Vivien takes up modelling she seems to care less about Ludo seeing her body and whenever he spots him she just walks on letting him look so long as he doesn't comment. Wendy Overalls Vivien gets frustrated with Wendy frequently, this is because Wendy has a tendency to act more on her werewolf instincts then her human ones, walking around naked and eating her meat raw. Wendy in truth cannot understand why Vivien is so pent up and frequently tells her to chill and calm down. Still Vivien does what she can to help Wendy integrate into the pack and acts more of a big sister to her trying to help her get used to everyday human society which Wendy has little experience with. Darke Pack Rachel Darke Both confident and fiercely stubborn, Vivien and Rachel have something of a mutual respect for one another. While Rachel is wary of a child of 'the Butcher' who she remembers from bedtime stories, Vivien seems to make a genuine attempt to try and be nice to her even if she comes across as a know it all at times. Even so Vivien does take delight in teasing Rachel about her own self consciousness by flaunting her older and more developed form when they are alone, finding it funny how something so simple can drive someone as confident as Rachel so mad. Still she offers to help Rachel dress better, even though Rachel turns her down on the basis that fashion is not her thing. Rachel however takes a delight in the fact that during a sparing match the two had she beat Vivien due to her fangs ability to cut through magic, and the fact she was defeated causes Vivien no end of her own embarrassment. Nightwalkers Alucard Vivien knows Alucard from a young age and is thankful towards him for proving that her early suspicons of being lied to were in fact correct, and for helping her and Arthur during their time on the run from the Order. She still notes that she finds Vampires creepy, and is still a little upset that her parents were killed by them, but also is stright up with the fact that Alucard proved to her the actions of a few do not reflect the majority. Alucard himself notes a bit of sadness after finding out she has become a werewolf, as he states if her father were still alive he would have killed her: to which Vivien casualy tells Alucard, "balls to my dad." Claire Nightshade To call them best friends is an understatement: Claire and Vivien seem to have an unnatural ability to get on. Both of them are confident, strong willed and very passionate young women and have seemed to gravitated towards one another despite being a werewolf and a Vampire. Both of them enjoy fashion and have a love of cuter and smaller things. As well as having a fondness for Children and caring about teaching people, even if Vivien can be a bit bossy at times. In terms of their friendship Claire is the more outgaining one, being more playful and flirty, while Vivien is more grounded and sensible but lets her hair down whenever able and typically organises the bigger things they do together, like dragging Claire out to nightclubs. They enjoy one another's company a lot and chat about things from their day to day things, fashion, their favourite shows and Claire even gives Vivien advice on boys, not knowing that Vivien is aiming for Peter. In turn Vivien tried to help Claire find a boyfriend, although for a long time was unaware that she and Alucard were growing closer. Interestingly the two have rarely ever argued over anything, which is uncharacteristic of Vivien and seems to be down to Claire's more friendly nature rubbing off on her. Indeed Vivien is one of the few people who Claire allows to give her orders with little to no fuss. Even so Claire will often dig her heels in on the most trivial of subjects when around Vivien to simply frustrate her for a laugh, and once Vivien blows her lid in anger she typically realises how stupid she is being and joins in the laugh to. Others Rose 'Moxy' Moxen Rose and Vivien get on quite well considering Rose's line of work. They are both interested in fashion, jewellery and fine things and have taken time to go shopping together with some of the other girls. They also enjoy each others company and meet up away from peter to do things together, even if Vivien disagrees with Moxy's more illegal exploits. However under this pleasant friendship lies a fierce tension between the two as to which one of them was Peter's first kiss, Vivien once briefly pecked him on the cheek wile Rose was the first girl he ever dated and made out with. As such when it comes to trying to compete for Peter their relationship is one of one upmanship. Rose need to be the centre of attention clashes with Vivien's know it all attitude and tendency to want to be in charge. As such their pleasant chats can swiftly change into snide comments on one another, typically which one of them is better looking or more deserving as a mate to Peter. Despite this they do indeed get on well with them even planning to model for photo's at one point and considering each other best friends. Something which has annoyed Arthur off to no end due to his dislike of thieves. Category:Relationships